Beginnings
by Light Blue Walls
Summary: In which Fred and George seek revenge, Marcus Flint's underwear is put to good use, and Katie takes the blame in the name of insanity and Quidditch. One-shot


Title: Beginnings  
Main characters: Fred, Katie, George  
Pairings: None  
Quote: A good friend would bail you out of jail, but a true friend would be sitting next to you saying, "That was AWESOME!!" –Unknown

**_Beginnings_**

Katie didn't really know the Weasley twins. She knew _who _they were – everyone did. They were the troublemakers of Gryffindor, the redheaded demons that plagued the nightmares of teachers, the best bloody beaters she had ever seen. Granted, she had never seen any other beaters besides the ones from the other house teams, being a muggleborn first year, but they still amazed her.

So when she was caught in the middle of one of their pranks-gone-wrong, Merlin knows why she reacted the way she did. Maybe she had finally lost it. Her mum had always thought Katie belonged in a nut house; perhaps she was right.

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match was approaching and the tension between the two houses was at an all-time high, so much that the first years were repeatedly advised not to wander alone. Charlie Weasley, team seeker, had already been put into the hospital wing by a group of Slytherins, and Angelina Johnson, a second-year chaser, had been knocked down in the hallway by a nasty-looking boy named Marcus Flint. The Gryffindors were looking for revenge, and the twins were more than happy to do the job.

It was a sunny Monday morning, a week from the big Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match. Katie was walking down to lunch, where she was meeting Leanne and Cormac, when she heard shouting. She turned a corner to find the twins doubled-over in laughter as Marcus Flint and some other Slytherin boy dangled by their ankles from the ceiling, their underwear pulled over their heads in super-wedgies. Katie stared in amazement, mouth wide.

"Help! Help! Damn it, when I find out who did this, I will _murder_ you!" Flint shouted, trying to unhook his underwear from his head. The other boy just flailed around, whimpering.

Katie laughed, alerting the twins to her presence. Before they could say anything, though, Professor McGonagall walked around the corner, eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Mr. Weasley!" She shouted, addressing them both. "I suppose _this_," she jabbed her finger at the two boys, who were still whimpering in pain, "is your doing? I thought I made it clear last time that one more deliberate attempt to dehibilitate a member of the Slytherin team would result in immediate suspension from Quidditch."

The boys paled, and Katie gasped. Suspension? No! Not the twins! Mustering up her Gryffindor pride, Katie stepped in front of McGonagall, fists clenched.

"No, Professor, it was me. Fred and George came to stop me, so I wouldn't get in trouble, but I wouldn't listen to them." McGonagall stared in shock, glancing at the twins in disbelief. "I just wanted revenge, 'cause this oaf--" she jabbed her thumb towards Flint. "Tried to hurt Angelina Johnson." Katie crossed her arms, waiting for McGonagall's fury.

"Well, Ms. Bell, that's two week's worth of detentions for you and twenty points from Gryffindor. I expected more from you." Katie hung her head, trying hard to fight a smile. Her plan had worked! "As for you two," she looked at the twins, eyes narrowed. "Consider yourselves lucky you have a friend like Ms. Bell to cover for you. You better win that game."

The twins watched, mouths open in shock, as McGonagall let the boys down and escorted them to the Hospital Wing. As the three left, Fred and George turned to look at Katie, still in shock.

She didn't notice their gazes, and walked off, absolutely starving at this point. She hoped Leanne and Cormac were still there, so she wouldn't have to eat alone. Of course, Oliver Wood might be there, and she always enjoyed the chance to pester the fourth year.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" She felt two bodies come up on either side of her, one taking her bag, the other slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Er, hello," she said, biting her lip.

"What'd you say your name was again?"

"Katie Bell."

"And you're a first year?"

"Yes."

"And you just saved our arses," The one on her right said.

"Without even knowing us?" The one on the left finished.

"Yes?"

"You're insane!"

"Completely mental!"

"Totally bonkers!"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Well, sorry for saving you, then, if I'm so crazy. I just want Gryffindor to win, and they can't without their beaters."

Fred and George exchanged a look, the turned to face her.

"We like insanity."

"People always tell us we belong in an asylum."

"Probably do."

"As do you."

"Hey, Gred, that rhymed!"

"So it did, Forge. So it did."

"We like you, Katie," Forge said, grinning deviously.

"Er, thanks?" She said, unsure of what to say.

"Come sit with us at lunch. We assume that's where you are headed?" Gred said, hoisting her bag up on his shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, it is."

Ten minutes later and Katie found herself squashed between Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley. George, Lee Jordan, and some girl named Alicia sat across from them, laughing hysterically. They kept high-fiving her and slapping her on the back, discussing the game and how McGonagall's detentions weren't all that bad.

"YOU!" A gruff shout sounded across the Great Hall. Marcus flint and his posse of thugs made their way towards Katie, an evil gleam in their eyes.

Katie turned, mustering up her courage again. Being a Gryffindor was hard work, she decided.

"Who, me?" She asked, feigning a look of innocence. The older boys stopped in front of her, cracking their knuckles menacingly.

"Shut it, midget. You're going to _pay_ for what you did to us." She stood up, poking Flint in the chest.

"Oh, really?" He grabbed her by the front of her robes, forgetting that she was A) A first year B) A girl and C) Sitting with the Weasley twins. As quickly as he touched her he was flung to the ground by Angelina and Fred, while George, Lee, and Alicia drew their wands, pointing them at the rest of the posse.

Fred crouched next to Flint, sticking his wand between the troll-like boy's eyes. "Listen to me," he whispered dangerously, blue eyes filled with anger. "If you ever, _ever_ lay a finger on her again, I will personally send you to St. Mungo's in a body-bag, you hear? Now, pick your fat ass off the ground and walk away."

Flint scowled, but obeyed. The rest of the posse glowered at the Gryffindors, but walked away as well. The Gryffindors sat down, fuming but triumphant.

"Merlin, Katie," George said, shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. "You've got guts. Absolutely no sanity-"

"None at all," Angelina added.

"Completely mental," Lee and Alicia said in unison, smiling.

"But then again, who among us _does_?" Fred finished, giving the others a pointed look.

Angelina patted her back. "Welcome to insanity club, Katie."

Katie looked around the table, eyes lingering on Fred and George. She smiled, biting into her sandwich. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Not my best, I apologize, but please, please review!!!**


End file.
